


Obviously

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, First Kiss, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek likes Stiles. <i>Like</i> likes him. And, well, <i>maybe</i>--just maybe--Stiles likes him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superdeanlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Ruth! I wanted to get at least _something_ done for you now. I hope you like it!

Stiles is staring at Derek, mouth gaping open as he doesn’t even try to find words.

“If you don’t say something, I _will_ punch you.” Derek’s arms are crossed over his chest defensively but the tick in his jaw is what seals the deal.

Shaking his head, the boy starts to laugh, “Okay, okay. Alright.” He pauses, breathes out. “Seriously?” he asks and the incredulity _might’ve_ come off as a bit insulting.

“No,” Derek says, all the sarcasm he can muster dripping from the word. “Obviously I’ve made a huge mistake.”

Stiles bites his lip instead of responding to that one. After all, he doesn’t have the best track record either right now--or _ever_ , but _especially_ not now. “Nah,” he replies, hiding his nerves as best he can, “Probably the best choice you’ve ever made.” He thinks about nudging Derek, but decides against it. Derek _is_ still a werewolf and looking rather… _hostile_.

“Trust me, if I had a _choice_ , we wouldn’t be here,” Derek snarks back, but there’s a fondness to it.

Stiles eyes him again, like he’s only just processing Derek’s initial statement and the reason for this awkward conversation in the first place, “Shit, dude. You-- you _like_ me! Ha!”

He’s pretty sure if werewolves had big fluffy ears, Derek’s would flatten back, and it takes him a moment of silence--in which he is congratulating himself on a victory he _obviously_ deserved--before he realizes he should _probably_ say something else.

Stiles swallows, “I-- yeah, man. Me, too.”

Derek just grunts, but his stance loosens just that tiniest bit and Stiles can feel the tension both breaking and building.

The teenager licks his lips, rubs his hands down the sides of his jeans, and feels a weird itch. He’s not sure what it is, but…does it matter? Freaking _Derek Hale_ is about to kiss him, he’s sure of it.

Derek leans in, Stiles going cross-eyed as he focuses on the mouth moving closer to his own and putting a tentative hopefully-not-too-sweaty hand on Derek’s chest. Derek’s hand finds his hip and their mouths are just a hair’s breadth apart. This is it. This is--

Stiles sneezes.

The werewolf has pulled away as if he’s been burned, and, you know what, he kind of _has_.

Stiles wants to be embarrassed but it lasts all of two seconds before it’s just too fucking funny and the laughter bubbles up uncontrollably.

Derek wipes a hand down his face and glowers. He pushes Stiles and turns to leave.

Stiles sobers--enough, at least--and calls out, “Derek! Derek, wait.”

Lifting an eyebrow and glancing back over his shoulder, Derek does.

“Could we maybe, uh, try that again? Sorry, man, it’s…allergy season.” He shrugs.

“Go home, Stiles.”

The teenager hesitates, but, bracing himself, steps up to Derek. “No.” He shakes his head. “I mean, we gotta do this now, okay? Tomorrow, I could be-- you could be-- No.” His hand shakes as he places it lightly on the crux of Derek’s neck and shoulder. _Kiss me_ , he screams in his head, but when Derek doesn’t seem to be going for it, he takes a deep breath, looking into the werewolf’s eyes for any doubt, any confirmation, but it’s too confusing.

They meet in the middle. The kiss is soft.

Derek sighs in relief.


End file.
